Information processing devices that capture a user by means of a camera, and input an operation command by means of a captured user's gesture are proposed.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses an interface device that obtains the outline of a user's hand in a captured image, and moves a cursor to a virtual switch on a display and selects the virtual switch, in accordance with the movement and change in shape of the hand.
Patent Literature 2 discloses an information processing device that recognizes the shape of a user's hand from a captured image, and displays a menu of a plurality of executable functions when a first shape is recognized. The information processing device selects an executable function in accordance with the position of the shape recognized in the image, and executes a selected function when a second shape is recognized.
Furthermore, Patent Literature 3 discloses an information processing device that masks a part of an image of the palm of a user's hand captured by a camera, detects movement of the palm of the hand by means of the masked image, and recognizes a command corresponding to movement of the hand.